


Breaking Again

by grangerbookworm1280



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Broken Hearts, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbookworm1280/pseuds/grangerbookworm1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it feels like to have your heart broken when it's not fully healed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Again

Cracking, tearing.... breaking.  
Wounds not yet healed,  
re-opened rather hastily...  
Foolishly, even.  
Stupidity on the rise,  
false hopes,  
crushed dreams....  
Things that shouldn't   
have lept so quickly,  
still bleeding from the last time  
it was put out there.  
Torn from within-  
the worst wounds and slowest to heal.  
A few perfect moments....  
hope wells too quickly,  
heart races too soon.  
It all means nothing-  
the dream is over,  
coming back to reality.  
Hitting reality's pavement hard,  
waking from the good dream.  
.... Breaking all over again


End file.
